apocalypse of Plague
by flamethehedgehog999
Summary: This is a story of my OC's and their battle against Plague. Plague wants to destory the world and only Brad and Martin can fight him, if they'd work together.
1. Intro

Legend has it that on certain nights a ghastly castle looms, illuminated by the moon. No one dares to invade, or even go near, the castle. 30 centuries later, two groups made a vow to destroy the owner of the castle.

"Wake up, Leo!" The black-haired boy fell out of bed and onto the ground. "Huh…Oh Hey boss, what's up?" Leo dusted himself off, looking at Brad, his leader. Leo had black hair with green eyes; he was 5 foot 7, looking about 19. In reality Leo was 23, and a lazy slacker, but he was an executive. Brad tapped his foot "Leo, you're laziness is not venial, Joshua and Anabel are in the war room. So get dressed and hurry on over." Brad left the room. Leo sighed; he affiliated himself with Brad because they both had the same goals. Leo wanted to be 2nd in command, but Joshua won.

Brad sighed as he walked down to the war hall. Brad was 5 foot 6 with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was 17, yet a leader. He sighed as he walked on; his best friend was killed by Plague. Brad wanted to kill Plague to avenge his friend, yet Plague, being an evil mastermind, was elusive. "Hey Anabel, what's the status update?" Brad closed the tent curtain as he stepped in. Anabel turned, her chestnut hair flowing down to her upper back. Anabel was an 18 year old woman with amber eyes; she liked Brad but could never tell him. "Well, Plague's castle appeared at midnight last night." Leo entered as Anabel finished up. "Good, that means we can attack that dirty rat." Joshua, the 2nd oldest and 2nd in command blew some of his crimson hair back. Brad sat down in a chair at the table. "If we attack, we risk running into Martin's team." Brad crossed his arms. Martin was the leader of the rival group after Plague, he and Brad went at each other like a war.

At Martin's base his executives, Kuji and Alice we playing with Ryota. "Man, you two are never tired are you?" Ryota had black hair and green eyes, he was 24. "We're only 10, what do you expect?" Kuji smirked; he was always the smart aleck. Kuji and Alice were twins, Alice had blonde hair and Kuji had brown, but both had Hazel eyes. "Hush Kuji, Ryota was nice enough to take time out of his day to play with us." Alice hit Kuji over the head. "Well, keep acting tough you 3, Plague's back." Seth, the 24 year old 2nd in command arrived. Alice shook; she had a bad experience with Plague.

Kuji gripped his staff, he was a medic but also a fire user. Martin arrived and sat down with the group. "Sir, are we going to plan a strategy?" Seth asked his spear on his back. "Of course Seth, we know Plague is fast and strong, no? We need to out speed him and outthink him." Martin took out a castle map. The group rallied the footsoilders and headed out. They waited until night fell to attack. "Hey Ryota, are we going to be ok?" Kuji asked, eating some of the bread he had. "If you get hit, just make sure it's subleathal and heal up." Ryota laughed and ruffled his hair. Kuji just fixed his hair and stayed silent and waited.

Brad's team headed toward Plague's castle that night. "Alright guys, Plague as you all know is stronger than us." Brad sat down on a log. "Well duh Brad, we killed Gunnar with a knife!" Leo glared at Brad. "Don't remind me Leo…I was the witness." Brad wiped away some of his tears. Gunnar rushed at Plague with a sword, but Plague knocked Gunnar's sword away and stabbed Gunnar's stomach. Brad was frozen in place and saw it, unable to cry out for help. "Don't worry sir, Plague will get his just deserts and Gunnar will be avenged." Joshua smiled and adjusted his hat. "Let's do this Brad, Joshua is right!" Anabel smiled and that in turn made Brad smile. "Alright guys, it's time. Tonight, Plague dines in hell!" The team cheered and ran toward the doors by Brad's lead.


	2. Detour

Chapter 2 – A Detour

**[Please Note: There is references to Alcohol in this chapter, do not be offended as the characters are either under 18 or over 21 [Except Joshua, he's 20] **

Martin and Brad's teams spotted each other. "Oh, the sly fox, Martin." Brad took out his Katanas and rushed at Martin. Martin chanted a spell and his wind glowed, "Wind cyclone." Brad was then thrown into a tree. "Heh, how do I forget about your ring?" Brad stood up and smirked, ready to fight. He rushed and before Martin could counter Brad threw a fireball into Martin. "Don't worry master, I'll help you!" Ryota grabbed his Charkram but before he could hit Brad, something hit him.

"Don't even try to harm Brad, you lowlife scum!" Leo's claws were prepared to fight, Ryota of course wasn't impressed. Ryota threw his charkrams, now infused with electricity, at Leo who slashed the away. "Geez Leo, I thought you were a fun guy, why'd you have to go and turn into a stubborn old man." Ryota was taunting Leo, and it was working way too well. "OLD MAN!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S AN OLD MAN!" Leo rushed at Ryota only to get hit with an electrical attack and flung into the woods far away from the battle. "Oh Leo, if you'll allow Rage to control you, you'll lose and become just like Plague." Ryota rushed back into battle, hoping to help somewhere.

Meanwhile, a girl and man are walking in the woods. "Abigail, look there's a person on the ground." The two people walked over. "Aye, you're right Yoshiro, tis Leo of Brad's gang dontchaknow." Abigail was Irish with blue eyes, her dad was British and her mom was Irish. Yoshiro who was with her was Japanese; he had black hair and amber eyes. They both worked for Plague and were doing their midnight rounds. Abigail poked Leo with her spear, using the flat end as to not hurt him, he didn't stir. "Heh, hey he's still unconscious, maybe this will work for Master Plague." Yoshiro pulled out a mask and Abigail took it away. "If we do this, Plague could get mad, geez you're stupid." Yoshiro took the mask back and put it on Leo's face, it sunk in. "Yes, it worked Abigail. When rage grows, this warrior will change, Leo of light will turn into the murderous Fang of dark. Serve Lord Plague with your light and at midnight, turn into Fang and join us, at sunrise, you will return to Leo and wake up in your bed with no memory of what happened." Abigail slowly backed away; Yoshiro was best left alone when he did his cursing. She looked up at the sky, "Let's go Yoshiro, the sun's starting to rise." She and Yoshiro headed back to Plague's castle. 5:30 AM, the sun was rising and signaling the end of a fight.

"The sun is beginning to rise Milord!" Joshua hit some of Martin's archers away. The two teams retreated from their clashes in battles and stood 3 meters apart from each other. "Alright guys, this was very good timing, next time Martin, we will end this." Brad's team rushed off toward their camp. Martin gathered his team and headed back as well. "How long is this going to last, Brad?" Anabel was huffing and tired from the battle. "Not sure, where did Leo run off to?" Brad looked around and found him on the ground. "Leo, wake up, hey Leo…WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Brad kicked Leo awake with a jolt. "Ah Milord, I am sorry, I tried to protect you from Ryota and let my anger get the better of me." Leo got on one knee in apology and Brad sighed. "Get up, it was a tie and neither group won, so we're heading back." Brad pulled Leo up and rejoined his group and got to camp.

"I am sorry sir; I did not know the sun would rise so soon." Seth was trying to apologize to Martin, who wouldn't listen. "Sorry doesn't kill Plague, Seth! Plague will keep attacking towns until we defeat him!" Martin walked away leaving Seth in the hall. "Well, seems like our master is mad, am I right?" Ryota walked over, he was sweating, and 1000 pushups did that to a person. "Yeah, but we've tied, beaten, and lost to Brad a lot of times before. Why is today any different?" Seth looked at Ryota, who just shrugged. "Let's go drink some Jack Daniels and forget about this k?" Ryota and Seth walked toward the camp's bar.

The moon rose high IN THE SKY AS THE FOG AND MIST APPEARED. Plague's castle appeared in the distance as a silhouette in the fog. Plague descended the stairs and smirked, tonight a new warrior arose.


	3. Plague's army, murderous infinity

Plague's army, Murderous infinity

**Notice: Infinity should be ****Sorry.  
** "Welcome home, Fang." Leo walked in, the mask he bore crimson red.  
"Ah, our new warrior, how will he fare?" Yoshiro spun his axe.  
"…You're annoying, Yoshiro." Leo looked up at Yoshiro.  
"You want to start something brat!?" Abigail used her ice spell to freeze Yoshiro in ice.  
"Terribly sorry lad, Yoshiro is a wee bit stupid." Abigail bowed to Leo.  
"Tonight, we're on a killing spree." Acotas' eyes shone, Plague watched Acotas speak. They teleported to a small town, Ceciaville. "Ah, no people but at the bar, Yoshiro go north, Acotas south, Abigail west, I'll go east Fang you check and kill any stragglers." All 5 ran off.

Fang killed people running his way kids, adults, even dogs. He heard a whimpering, it was more east, Plague must have not noticed. Fang kicked the wood away to see a young girl, she was no older than 6! "…What are you crying about?" the girl backed away.  
"N-No, P-P-Please don't hurt me." Fang saw two dead bodies, her parents?  
"Are those your…you know…parents?" The girl nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"Some meanie used a sword to cut their heads off…" The tears rolled down her cheeks, Fang gripped his hands tightly.  
"Look, I'm going to teleport you to a log cabin for 2 days and 2 nights, tonight is night one, when night 3 rises, I'll come apologize ok? There's food in the cabin along with water." The girl nodded and wiped her tears away.  
"What's your name mister? My name is Mia." Fang's eyes grew a bit big; she was already asking him his name?  
"My name is Leo; I'm just working for the meanie to figure out his secrets." Mia hugged Leo as Leo teleported her with his newfound infinity powers.

At 11 PM plague and his gang left Ceciaville. "Watch and see what happens to people who disobey me!" Plague made an infinity sign appear under the town and it exploded. "_I'm glad I saved Mia that would have killed her for sure!" _ Leo's thoughts were righteous. "Anyone we missed is one now, alright guys, 10 miles north is Hellsberg city." Plague and his group teleported over to Hellsberg. The town was a quiet peaceful town, despite the name. Tonight, it would be wiped off the map. Plague smirked, he hated this lousy town.

Acotas gripped his scythe "May I, Sir?"  
"You may" Plague watched Acotas gather energy in his scythe.  
"The gate to death has darkness as its lord, darkness rules and destroys all!" Acotas dropped a small black orb into the town. The town exploded and was gone for good.

Abigail watched as Hellsberg was engulfed in the dark abyss. When the dust cleared only a few bodies and buildings were left, everything else was gone. Abigail saw a small girl eyes torn out, legs burnt off. "Aye, she was young, what a pity." The gang headed back to the castle. The sun was rising, blood had been spilled, and Plague had made the population drop. If he isn't stopped soon, he'll rule the world.


End file.
